Neutron detection is an important function for many areas of scientific study and security functions. Detection of a neutron requires the capture of an incident neutron, determination that a neutron capture has occurred, and communication of the neutron event to an operator or output device. Presently known neutron detection devices suffer from one or more of the following drawbacks: devices have difficulty distinguishing a neutron event from a gamma radiation event, devices utilize expensive hardware and/or complex software requiring expensive hardware to operate at sufficient speeds, devices utilize bulky hardware limiting portability, devices have large and/or unusual power requirements, and/or devices have a low neutron capture efficiency. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.